Some Dreams on His Eyes
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: —Natalia tak pernah tahu, di balik kerlip mata biru sedalam lautan biru itu dipenuhi mimpi-mimpi tentangnya. Chapter 3 up!
1. Meet

**Haaai, minna :3 ada yang kangen saya? #siapakamu #diusir. Haahahahaha, setelah berapa abad saya nggak main ke FHI, tiba-tiba kangen fandom ini, dan nulis OTP saya; AmeBela! HOREEEEE~ #udah. **

**Sebenernya fic ini rikuesnya nacchandroid yang merupakan istri(?) saya :'D ini buat kamu, Sayang. Mwah :***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Some Dreams on His Eyes**

a HETALIA FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Hidekaz Himaruya

A special fanfiction for **nacchandroid**. Maap kalo jelek, Sayang :')

WARNING!

Abal, (maybe) OOC, death-chara, typo(s), etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**Stasiun Riverside, California**

**04.30 am**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the train to New York will leaving soon. Please be prepared your ticket and luggage before entering the train. Thank you for your attention."_

Kantuknya hilang ketika mendengar pengumuman berbahasa Inggris itu. Iris birunya yang sedingin es melebar untuk mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya karena nyaris ketiduran dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman—duduk sembari menjaga kepalanya agar tetap tegak dan tidak terlihat memalukan—sesekali disibaknya anak-anak rambut yang menampar wajah cantiknya karena dinginnya udara di kala subuh. Bulan Desember selalu sedingin ini di Amerika, apalagi di kota yang tidak terlalu kosmopolitan seperti Riverside, dan bukan masalah besar baginya. Malahan, dia merasa bosan melihat titik-titik putih yang menggumpal di tanah dan atap-atap rumah bercerobong asap yang monoton dan dingin. Seumur hidupnya, dia selalu menyaksikan salju, dan salju lagi.

Gadis berambut _platinum blonde_ itu merapikan bando pita putih yang menjadi pemanis di rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung. Dia merapatkan jaket cokelatnya di depan dada, kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ini akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang baginya. Dia tak pernah suka kerepotan, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia takkan pernah bisa menolak permintaan kakak tersayangnya untuk tinggal bersama semenjak kakak lelakinya itu tak bisa mengurusi dirinya dengan benar.

Jadi di sinilah dia. Bersiap pindah ke kota terpadat di negara adikuasa yang agung—New York. Dari Riverside yang aman, tentram dan sunyi, dan dia harus kembali beradaptasi dengan hiruk-pikuk kota yang tak pernah tidur, New York, siang dan malam. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak, tapi pekerjaannya di Riverside lumayan menyenangkan sebagai jurnalis, dan dia tidak yakin akan menemukan hal yang sama di New York, dengan sejuta orang yang jauh lebih individualis dibanding makhluk apapun di dunia ini.

Dia _memang_ harus terbiasa. Ini semua demi kakaknya.

Setengah hati, gadis itu menarik koper berwarna _violet_ dan berdiri, kemudian menggeret koper itu di belakangnya. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya untuk memersiapkan karcisnya, dibacanya berkali-kali tujuannya.

New York.

New York.

New York.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Tigabelas jam di dalam kereta jelas takkan menyenangkan, dan yang jelas, bakal memuakkan setengah mati bersama puluhan orang-orang asing.

Gadis itu memberikan karcisnya kepada petugas yang berjaga—yang bahkan tidak tersenyum saat mengecek identitasnya. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan sifat menyebalkan dan tidak ramahnya orang-orang ini. Sudah hampir lima tahun tahun ia tinggal, dan inilah yang terjadi.

"Natalia Arlovskaya," petugas itu menyebutkan nama si gadis. "Tujuan New York."

Natalia, nama gadis itu mengangguk. Petugas itu memberikan cap dengan wajah malas ke karcis itu, lalu memberikannya lagi pada Natalia, petugas tidak ramah itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain mempersilakan Natalia memasuki kereta dan duduk di bangku yang diberikannya.

Sembari menghela napas panjang, Natalia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kereta yang terbuat dari sofa. Kelas eksekutif memang menyenangkan. Mungkin dia bisa mulai dengan membaca…

Diperhatikannya orang-orang mulai berdatangan lewat pintu kereta untuk duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Ada macam-macam orang—kakek-kakek berjas panjang dengan tas bisnisnya, ibu dan anak yang kelihatan mengantuk dan berwajah pucat karena dinginnya udara, bapak-bapak yang bertubuh gemuk yang sedang menelepon dengan sibuk, orang Asia yang memasang wajah acuh dan berwajah terlalu pucat. Diam-diam, Natalia menilai satu persatu orang-orang yang akan bersama dengannya hingga tigabelas jam ke depan.

"Ugh, _so cold_!"

Suara itu paling mencolok karena suasana kereta yang tidak terlalu ramai. Natalia tidak menoleh pada sumber suara, karena tahu-tahu saja, kursi di sebelahnya diisi oleh seseorang yang dengan gaduh menjatuhkan dirinya di sana.

"Dingiiin!" orang itu setengah berseru. "Benar-benar tidak manusiawi! Biasanya _winter _tidak sedingin ini di New York!"

Oh ya, dia pasti salah sangka tentang musim dingin di Riverside. Pasti.

"Hey ma'am," panggil orang itu kepada Natalia tidak menoleh karena sibuk merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. "Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Pertanyaan basi macam apa itu. Sok kenal.

Natalia tak menjawabnya, malah dia menganggap tidak ada orang di sebelahnya.

"Ma'am?" panggil orang itu lagi.

Natalia masih memalingkan wajahnya, sibuk mencari bukunya yang seharusnya ada di tasnya. Ah, dia menemukannya. Sebuah buku dengan _hard-cover _dan berhalaman tidak terlalu tebal. Dia akan membaca untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Oi," panggil orang itu lagi—kali ini menggoyangkan tangannya di depan Natalia. "_You hear me_?"

"Ck," kesal, Natalia menampar tangan lelaki itu dari wajahnya, dia menatap tajam pemilik tangan itu—tapi lalu dia tertegun.

Lelaki itu tinggi, seperti kebanyakan orang Amerika pada umumnya. Mungkin sekitar seratus tujuhpuluh lima sentimeter lebih, dengan rambut _dirt blonde_ yang terlihat halus, memakai _sweater _tebal merah dengan lambang tim sepak bola kesukaannya di dada kiri, syal sewarna, dan celana panjang hitam yang tampak hangat.

Tapi ada yang membuatnya begitu tertegun.

Sepasang mata biru sedalam lautan yang memandangnya dengan bingung di balik lensa kacamatanya yang _frameless_.

Mata biru yang membuat debaran aneh di jantungnya.

Untuk menyingkirkan perasaan sentimentil yang aneh itu, Natalia memasang wajah semasam-masamnya. "Bisakah kau diam, bajingan?"

Hening.

Lelaki itu malah semakin menatap Natalia dengan bingung—cengirannya hilang sedikit.

_Bagus_, batin Natalia. _Setelah ini dia akan diam. _

Namun, bukannya tersinggung, lelaki itu malah tertawa keras—membuat beberapa penumpang lain memandangi mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Natalia melotot melihat reaksi yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu. Orang yang tertawa karena dikasari olehnya. Apa dia gila?

"Oh, Gosh!" seru lelaki itu setelah sembuh dari tawanya. "Kau lucu sekali, ma'am! Aku belum pernah disebut bajingan sebelumnya. Jelas itu panggilan baru untukku! Kautahu tidak? Biasanya aku ini disebut _Hero _oleh orang-orang di sekitarku!"

Natalia mendelik. "Itu bukan pujian."

Pemilik surai _dirt blode_ itu mengangguk yakin. _"I know, and that's why!"_

Hah?

_Orang aneh_, geram Natalia dalam hati.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Natalia memutar matanya dengan sinis—dengan sengaja—kemudian mulai membuka novel yang tadi ditemukan di dalam tasnya. The Sense of an Ending, novel yang dibacanya memang tidak terlalu tebal; hanya setebal seratus limapuluh halaman. Tapi dia suka dengan hal brutal yang indah di dalam novel karya Julian Barnes itu. Dia sudah membacanya ribuan kali, dan masih sangat menyukainya.

"The Sense of an Ending," suara di sebelahnya terdengar kembali—Natalia meliriknya dari ekor mata. Wajah lelaki itu nyengir lebar. "Aku juga suka novel itu!"

_Oh, yang benar saja._

Natalia tidak memedulikannya, tetapi lelaki itu terus saja nyerocos. "Yaah, maksudku, aku memang bukan penggemar novel atau apa. Aku nggak begitu suka dengan buku yang isinya tulisan semua, komik buatan Kiku jauh lebih menarik dibanding itu. Tapi Arthur selalu mencekokiku dengan novel-novel William Shakespeare, aku nggak tahu siapa dia, tapi menurutku, tulisan dia membingungkan! Bagaimana bisa orang-orang menyukai kisah setragis Romeo dan Juliet yang dikarangnya? Titanic jauh lebih menarik, _anyway_! Yah, walau sama-sama tragis sih. Nyahahahaha~"

Natalia membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Tapi aku lumayan suka pada Harry Potternya J.K Rowling. Memang sih _mainstream_, tapi menurutku benar-benar keren!" orang itu kini menatap Natalia dengan semangat. "Mana yang lebih kausukai? Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw?"

Natalia terdiam sejenak. "Ravenclaw."

Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Cerdas, tapi individualis. Sepertinya memang cocok dengan karaktermu," lelaki itu menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan nada bangga. "Aku lebih suka Gryffindor! Gryffindor sangat pemberani, benar-benar mirip dengan sifatku! Yah, selama tidak ada hantu sih…"

Natalia menahan senyumnya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat memerhatikan lelaki bodoh itu.

"Novel yang kamu baca, karya Julian Barnes, dia cukup terkenal. Aku suka pada novel itu karena tidak terlalu tebal dan membuat minusku tambah parah, nyahahahaha!" lelaki itu tertawa nyaring—tapi anehnya, Natalia malah menyukai suara tawa itu.

"_This was another of our fears; that Life wouldn't turn out to be like Literature_," kutip lelaki itu—kali ini sukses membuat Natalia menatapnya. Lelaki itu nyengir lebar-lebar. "Salah satu kutipan kesukaanku dari novel itu. Aku benar?"

Natalia memandangnya tajam. "Kau merusak konsentrasiku."

"Maaf deh, sengaja," cengir lelaki itu—membuat Natalia memelototinya dengan lebih ganas. "Habis kamu terlihat seperti orang kesepian…"

Apa?

"Apa?!" emosi menyalak di dada Natalia. Dia sedang dikasihani?!

"Whoa, _don't take the wrong idea_," lelaki itu menggoyangkan tangannya. "Maksudku, kamu terlihat ada di dunia yang berbeda. Sendirian. Dan sendirian itu tidak enak, bukan?"

**Deg.**

"Makanya aku ada di sini!" cengir lelaki itu.

Natalia memicing. Tidak tahu harus memercayai lelaki itu atau tidak, karena setelahnya pemilik mata biru sedalam lautan itu mengangsurkan tangannya pada Natalia.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, seorang reporter di televisi swasta. Kau?"

Alfred F. Jones.

Nama yang mengingatkannya pada presiden Amerika yang lampau—John F. Kennedy.

Nama yang bagus.

Natalia membalas uluran tangan itu dengan setengah hati. "Natalia Arlovskaya."

Lelaki itu mengerjap. "Kedengarannya seperti nama orang Rusia. Kamu orang asing?"

Natalia menarik tangannya, dan mengangguk. "Belarussia."

Alfred menepuk tangannya sekali. "Benarkah?! Pantas saja kamu nggak kelihatan kedinginan!"

Tentu saja, melihat matahari di Belarussia terasa sangat mewah bagi Natalia dan kakaknya. Sewaktu kecil, dia selalu punya harapan untuk melihat ladang bunga matahari bersama kakaknya suatu saat nanti. Impian kecil yang terasa sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan.

"Di mananya? Minsk?" tanya Alfred lagi, dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Natalia.

"Wah," Alfred bersiul. "Aku sudah pernah keliling dunia; ke Inggris, Prancis, Jerman, Jepang, bahkan sampai ke Russia, tapi aku belum pernah ke Belarussia!"

Natalia mendelik. "Kau seharusnya melewati Belarussia sebelum sampai di Russia."

"Memang," angguk Alfred. "Tapi tiap kali aku naik pesawat, mataku terasa berat, dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku! Nyahahaha~ "

_Jangan tertawa_, peringat Natalia pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, kau sungguh-sungguh tolol," cela Natalia akhirnya.

Alfred terkekeh. "Omong-omong, ada urusan apa Natalia ke New York? Kulihat barang bawaanmu cukup banyak."

"Aku pindah ke New York." Natalia menjawab—kali ini mulai melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk membaca buku yang masih ada di genggamannya.

"_Seriously?_" Alfred mengerjap. "Kenapa mau pindah? Riverside jauh lebih tenang, _anyway_."

"Untuk mengurus kakakku," jawab Natalia singkat. Diam-diam, dia menilai lelaki itu yang tidak seperti kebanyakan orang Amerika yang tidak ramah. Tapi dari namanya, dia benar-benar warga asli Amerika.

Apakah ia berbeda?

Apakah Alfred F. Jones berbeda?

"Oh begitu. Kalau aku sih ke Riverside demi tugas pekerjaanku sebagai reporter," Alfred bercerita tanpa diminta, lalu nyengir lebar. "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi _guide_ gratismu di New York nanti? Natalia belum pernah ke New York, bukan? Aku akan membawamu ke Statue Liberty—kau harus berfoto di sana!—atau ke Empire State Building, benar-benar indah lho melihat New York dari ketinggian, hampir sama seperti Menara Eiffel di Prancis, tapi aku pribadi lebih menyukai New York dari langit… oh ya! Lalu Central Park selalu indah di musim dingin…"

Blablabla.

Natalia memandangi lelaki itu dengan lelah—ia menyerah. Alfred F. Jones ternyata tidak suka ditolak, dan akan berusaha diterima jika ia tidak berhasil. Natalia tak menyalahkannya. Toh, setelah ini dia bisa berada selama tigabelas jam bersama lelaki berisik dan bodoh yang terus menerus nyerocos tentang hal-hal tidak penting yang membuat perjalanan ini tidak membosankan.

Malah mungkin terasa sedikit menyenangkan.

Benar begitu, Natalia?

* * *

"Jadi, di mana rumah kakakmu?"

Mereka sudah tiba di Stasiun Pennsylvania sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Natalia tak menjawab pertanyaan Alfred, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya—mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di sana, memberitahukan kakaknya bahwa ia sudah sampai di New York, dan meminta konfirmasi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Natalia?"

Gadis itu menoleh dengan enggan. "Aku tidak tahu alamat ini tepatnya di mana."

"Coba aku lihat," Alfred mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Natalia. "Hmm, Yardley Street 12 Avenue. Aku tahu alamat ini! Dekat dengan salah satu rumah temanku!"

Natalia mengerjap. "Benarkah?"

Alfred mengangguk yakin. "Dia teman baikku. Aku sering main ke sana!"

Natalia memicing. Temannya? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Dan kenapa mereka bisa menjadi teman baik? Apa mereka lebih dari...?

Oh astaga, dia mulai gila sekarang. Kenapa juga dia harus peduli?

Iris biru sedalam lautan itu menatap es di mata Natalia—membuat jantungnya kocar-kacir. "Mau _Hero _antar?"

Natalia mengernyit. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu?"

Alfred tertawa keras. "Oh _come on_! Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

Natalia terdiam sesaat. "Sedikit."

Alfred mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Natalia jahat sekali. Mana ada reporter orang jahat? Superman saja pekerjaannya reporter kok! Benar-benar _Hero_ 'kan?"

Natalia mendengus. Orang ini benar-benar maniak _superhero_. "Terserah."

Alfred menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar. "Aku boleh mengantarmu, ya? Ya, ya, ya? Aku tidak menerima penolakan, lho. Nyahahaha!"

Natalia mendesah, lalu mengangguk kecil, dan membiarkan lelaki Amerika yang dikenalnya tigabelas jam yang lalu itu melakukan tarian aneh sambil jingkrak-jingkrak—membuat orang-orang menatapnya ingin tahu. Natalia tak keberatan, jika itu artinya dia harus menghabiskan waktu beberapa lama lagi bersama dengannya.

"_Let's go!_" ajak Alfred sambil menarik koper Natalia dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Natalia mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan di belakang punggung besar lelaki bersurai _dirt blonde_ itu.

Dan dia takkan pernah menyangka bahwa punggung itu kelak akan menjadi sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Musim dingin di New York memang tidak sedingin di Riverside, tapi Natalia tak pernah merasa sehangat ini. Merasa hangat hanya dengan sesederhana berada di samping pemuda yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya sembari bersiul-siul bahagia mengikuti lagu Linkin Park yang distel di radio mobil BMW putih yang dikendarainya. Ternyata Alfred benar-benar menghipnotisnya dengan segala hal-hal yang sederhana. Lelaki berkacamata itu bercerita tentang pekerjaannya, tentang teman-teman sekantornya yang membosankan, tentang hal-hal konyol yang nyaris membuat tawa Natalia meledak, atau bercerita tentang berita yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Dasar reporter.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" kata Alfred tiba-tiba menghentikan cerocosannya. Natalia menoleh ke kiri, sebuah rumah minimalis sederhana dengan taman kecil di depannya, dibentengi pagar hitam yang tidak terlalu tinggi dari kayu jati yang kokoh. Jadi inikah rumah kakaknya?

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," kata Natalia datar sembari melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya.

"Biar kubantu turunkan barang-barangmu, ya," kata Alfred sembari membuka _seatbelt_-nya juga. Natalia tak menjawab, karena perkataannya akan sia-sia saja jika berani menentang Alfred F. Jones yang tidak suka ditolak.

Natalia turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu, sebelum didengarnya suara langkah kaki dari sebelahnya, itu Alfred yang membawakan kopernya yang diletakkan di bagasi. Lelaki berkacamata itu nyengir lebar sembari memberikan pegangan koper _violet_ itu kepada pemiliknya. "Nih. Selamat datang di New York, Natalia!"

Kali ini, Natalia tak bisa menahan senyumnya—walau hanya sedikit. "_Spasibo_."

"Bahasa Russia dari _'thank you'_, ya?" tebak Alfred lalu tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, _you're always welcome_! Aku pamit dulu, ya. Salam untuk kakakmu, Natalia!"

Natalia merasakan sebagian besar hatinya kecewa saat lelaki itu berbalik, dan bersiap meninggalkannya. Dia tidak ingin berhenti terlibat dengan Alfred. Semenyebalkan dan semengganggunya pria itu, Natalia takkan pernah mau kehilangannya.

"Alfred." Natalia sendiri kaget dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba memiliki keberanian.

"Ya?" Alfred mengerjap sembari berbalik dengan sama kagetnya dengan Natalia. "Ada apa, Natalia?"

"… K-kau," Natalia berdeham, lalu memasang wajah sedingin mungkin untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. "Bukankah kau berjanji akan jadi _guide_-ku? Ja-jangan salah sangka, aku belum pernah ke New York, makanya… aku memintamu."

Alfred membulatkan matanya. "Ya ampun, _Hero_ pikir Natalia tak menganggapnya serius! Tentu, _of course I'll be your free guide!_" seru Alfred tidak menutupi rasa girangnya—berbeda dengan Natalia yang setengah mati untuk tidak terlihat sama girangnya.

"Berapa nomormu, Natalia? Aku akan menghubungimu jika senggang!" Alfred mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Dan mereka bertukar nomor.

Tanpa tahu benang merah yang sudah mulai terajut dan terjalin di antara kedua jari kelingking mereka.

**To be Continue**

**Jujur aja, nulis karakter Natalia itu SUSAH BANGET. Karena kepribadian saya sama Natalia BEDA JAUH. Jadi maap ya kalo Natalia-nya rada OOC dan gimanaa gitu :'D kalo nulis Alfred-nya gak gitu susah, soalnya sifat saya sebelas-duabelas sama dia. Jadi yah, semoga tidak mengecewakan!**

**Love you guys! :***

**Mind to review? :)**

**V**

**V**


	2. Beauty

**Kenapa saya update cepet? Nggak tau juga. Lagi moodnya, mungkin? :p #plok. Btw selamat hari Minggu ya untuk anak-anak sekolah. Saya sih lagi jadi pengangguran nih *sombong* OHOHOHO. Daaaaan... inilah dia! Chapter keduaaa! XD **

**Sankyuu and enjoy!**

* * *

**Some Dreams on His Eyes**

a HETALIA FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Hidekaz Himaruya

A special fanfiction for **nacchandroid**. Maap kalo jelek, Sayang :')

WARNING!

Abal, (maybe) OOC, death-chara, typo(s), etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku tahu siapa pacarmu itu?"

Oke, begini… Natalia memang tahu kakaknya itu penggila _vodka_ atau semacamnya, dan percayalah Natalia sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kecintaan kakaknya itu terhadap minuman keras beralkohol tinggi yang menghangatkan tubuh seperti _vodka_. Tidak, kakaknya itu sama sekali bukan pemabuk, tetapi memang dasarnya orang Russia yang bakal merayakan hari ulangtahunnya dengan berbotol-botol _vodka_ dibandingkan kue ulangtahun yang manis.

Tapi sungguh, kali ini Natalia menghentikan pekerjaannya memberesi barang-barangnya dan menyipit menatap lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan polos dan ingin tahu sembari bersandar di ambang pintu.

Seriusan, jangan-jangan kakaknya itu juga hobi teler semenjak dia tinggal di sini.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum _vodka_?" sinis Natalia akhirnya.

Tapi alis kakaknya—Ivan Braginski, malah mengernyit, menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya dengan serius. "Tidak," balasnya. "Aku hanya minum lima gelas semalam. Yah, bukan porsiku, memang. Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus menguranginya, _da_?"

Natalia menghela napas keras dengan tidak sabar. "Kalau begitu apa-apaan pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Ivan tersenyum kecil. "Natalia tidak perlu malu-malu, _da_. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya."

Natalia melotot. "Pacar? Pacar apa?!" bentaknya mulai kesal. Kakaknya ini malah memancing emosinya di saat-saat dia masih _jet-lag_ dengan perjalanan panjang kemarin. Hari kedua di rumah kakaknya, dan dia sudah diinterogasi dengan hal-hal absurd semacam _pacar_. Natalia tidak pernah punya pacar, dan dia tidak butuh _pacar_.

"Kau diantar pacarmu kemarin, benar…?" suara Ivan agak mencicit melihat kegalakan Natalia. Adik perempuannya itu memang luar biasa dingin dan mengerikan kepada siapapun.

Diantar…?

Mendadak Natalia merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas mengingat peristiwa demi peristiwa kemarin.

Alfred dikira pacarnya?

"D-dia bukan pacarku." tukas Natalia sambil menundukkan wajahnya—berpura-pura memberesi baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari—untuk menutupi semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Ivan mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan skeptis, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun—dan Natalia bersyukur karenanya. Kakaknya itu selalu tahu di mana ia harus menutup mulutnya sebelum pisau belati Natalia merobek-robek seluruh organ dalamnya.

"Baiklah, dia bukan pacarmu," Ivan mengalah sambil mengangkat bahunya, lalu menatap isi koper Natalia. "Ngomong-ngomong, barang bawaanmu lumayan banyak. Butuh bantuan?"

* * *

Kantor pusat Breaking News tidak pernah tidur. Gedung yang memiliki limabelas tingkat lantai itu selalu supersibuk dan efektif pada jam kerja—yang artinya pukul delapan pagi hingga pukul sepuluh malam—dan kesibukan itu mereda pada jam istirahat. Singkatnya, kantor ini memang benar-benar aktif duapuluh empat jam. Suasana hiruk-pikuk yang sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari pada karyawan di sana terasa sangat biasa. Breaking News adalah sebuah acara televisi yang menyajikan berita-berita aktual secara nasional dan internasional yang memang sedang naik daun karena warga Amerika menyukai berita, dan koran-koran mereka dijual secara cuma-cuma.

Alfred F. Jones bersiul-siul sembari memarkir mobilnya di _basement_. Dia merapatkan jaket cokelat tuanya, dan berjalan dengan riang ke arah _lift_ untuk sampai di lantai delapan, tempat ia bekerja. Sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lelaki berkebangsaan Amerika itu nyengir membaca berita-berita yang akan dibawakannya. Dia selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal spektakuler dalam hidup ini—yang pastinya terjadi di seluruh dunia. Dia menyukai pekerjaannya, dan bangga karena menjadi reporter adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

**Ting!**

"_Good morning, everyone!" _sapa Alfred sambil melambai memasuki ruang kerja ber-AC yang dipasang tinggi untuk membuat ruangan lebih hangat.

"Pagi, _bloody git_," sapa seorang koleganya yang berambut pirang terang dengan alis tebal yang sebagian besar selalu mengerut karena merasa jengkel dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Yo, Iggy!" panggil Alfred sambil terkekeh, lalu merangkul bahu lelaki Inggris itu. "Pagi-pagi kau selalu minum teh, ya? Memangnya kau tidak ngantuk?"

"Namaku bukan Iggy, panggil aku dengan namaku; Arthur Kirkland." dia memutar kedua bola matanya sembari menyikut dada Alfred untuk menjauh, dan menyesap bibir cangkir tehnya sekali. "Aku bukan orang Amerika yang bakal minum kopi sepanjang hari. Lagi pula, teh jauh lebih sehat, tahu?"

"Tapi hobimu masih senang marah-marah kok, Iggy," kata Alfred dengan wajah polos. "Marah-marah terus itu nggak sehat, Iggy! Nyahahaha~"

Arthur memelototi Alfred. "Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, dasar _bloody hell _sialan!"

"Dia benar, _mon cher_," logat prancis yang kental terdengar dari bibir tipis Francis Bonnefoy yang nyengir melihat wajah mengerut Arthur yang semakin tidak senang saja rivalnya itu nimbrung seenaknya. Aroma mawar yang maskulin menguar dari tubuh Francis—membuat Arthur mengernyit.

"_Bloody hell_, ganti parfummu, dasar maniak mesum sialan!" sinis Arthur dengan gaya berlebihan membekap hidungnya sendiri. "Bau parfummu itu merusak aroma tehku!"

"Apa? Mawar itu tanda cinta. Ini wangi cinta, _mon Angleterre_…," bela Francis dengan nada mendayu-dayu. "Kau bisa bertaruh denganku. Wanita yang semalam tidur denganku hebat sekali; karena dia menyukai wangi tubuhku."

Arthur menatapnya jijik. "Aku tidak mau tahu kegiatan malammu, dan jangan samakan aku denganmu, _playboy _sialan. Pria sejati takkan tidur dengan sembarang wanita, tahu?!"

"Halah, bilang saja wanita-wanita yang kaudekati kabur saat melihat kegalakanmu, _mon Angleterre_…," ledek Francis sambil menghirup bunga mawar di genggamannya dalam-dalam. "Saling menyentuh bisa membangkitkan rasa cinta, tahu?"

"Benarkah?" kali ini Alfred sedikit tertarik dengan perbincangan kedua temannya. "Sentuhan bisa membangkitkan rasa cinta?"

Hening.

Arthur dan Francis memang tidak akrab, tapi kini mereka saling melirik penuh arti. Alfred F. Jones tidak pernah tertarik membicarakan cinta, apalagi wanita. Tidak, Alfred sama sekali bukan homoseksual atau semacamnya. Umur lelaki berkacamata itu sudah nyaris berkepala tiga, tetapi masih lebih menyukai karakter fiksi _superhero _dibandingkan wanita. Setahu mereka, Alfred juga tidak pernah berkomentar tentang pacar-pacar koleganya, atau bercerita tentang wanita-wanita tertentu kecuali ibunya. Itupun sudah lama sekali diceritakannya. Malah, bukan hal aneh kalau Alfred tidak akan tertarik pada wanita seumur hidupnya karena memang lelaki itu tak pernah terlihat serius kecuali saat membawakan berita di televisi.

Tapi, sekarang Alfred bertanya dengan mimik wajah serius kepada mereka.

Ada apa ini?

"Tentu saja," angguk Francis yang tersadar duluan. "Sentuhan akan membuatnya merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh, karena sengatan listrik dari ujung-ujung jemarimu. Selanjutnya, biarkan dia hangat dalam pelukmu, ciumanmu, dan bawalah dia menuju angkasa saat bercinta denganmu—"

"Tidak, tidak," potong Arthur sambil memelototi lelaki prancis yang mesum itu. "Kurasa mengajaknya melakukan hubungan… eh… yah, itulah, terlalu terburu-buru itu bukan ide yang baik, _bloody git!_" kata Arthur dengan wajah sangat terusik saat Francis memberikan tatapan cemooh padanya.

"Mengapa itu bukan ide yang baik? Kalau sama-sama suka, lalu tunggu apa lagi?" balas Francis.

"Wanita itu harus diperlakukan dengan spesial," cibir Arthur. "Kalau kau mengajaknya bercinta terlalu cepat, itu namanya kurang ajar, tahu tidak?!"

"Tapi aku selalu berhasil mengajak mereka bercinta di kencan pertama tuh," balas Francis. "Kata-katamu tidak ada faktanya, _mon Angleterre_."

"Itu artinya kau mengencani wanita murahan, _bloody shit_," cela Arthur pada Francis, lalu menatap Alfred. "Pokoknya kau jangan dengarkan kata-kata si brengsek ini," tunding Arthur pada Francis yang hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menghirup mawarnya dengan tenang. "Dia sesat."

"Dasar laki-laki Inggris," cela Francis ringan—membuat Arthur memelototinya lagi.

Alfred mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung. Kedua temannya ini memang lumayan berpengalaman masalah cinta, atau wanita—bahkan Francis menobatkan secara sepihak bahwa dirinya adalah pria idaman wanita dan paling mengerti apa yang diinginkan makhluk feminin itu—hanya saja dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Arthur bersikeras bahwa wanita adalah makhluk lemah yang harus dilindungi dan dihormati layaknya _gentleman_ sejati. Menurut Arthur, menyakiti wanita, baik secara fisik atau batin adalah tabu yang paling memalukan karena dia lelaki Inggris yang hanya memiliki satu Ratu di hatinya. Bagi Arthur, cinta pada wanita datang secara alamiah dan tanpa paksaan. Makanya dia sering menganggap Francis brengsek karena berani-beraninya mempermainkan hati banyak wanita.

Bagi Francis, wanita dan cinta adalah amplop dan perangko. Dia takkan bisa merasakan cinta tanpa wanita, dan wanita tanpa cinta. Menurut Francis, sah-sah saja dekat dan berkeliaran dengan banyak wanita selama dirinya merasa bahagia, dan wanita-wanita itu mengerti dirinya yang senang berpetualang. Dengan sepatah-dua patah kata rayuan, Francis akan dengan mudah mendapatkan hati wanita yang diinginkannya. Bagi Francis, perasaan cinta itu bisa 'dibuat' dan diciptakan karena suasana. Francis adalah lelaki berkarisma kuat dengan jiwa romantis yang tinggi, sehingga tahu bagaimana cara membuat wanita merasa senang, dan meledek pendapat Arthur adalah teori kuno dan klise.

Alfred melongo sendiri. Kepada siapa dia harus bertanya dan percaya? Pada Arthur? Atau Francis?

"Umm… begini, _guys_," Alfred menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Aku… aku rasa, aku tertarik pada wanita in—"

"Apakah dia cantik? Seksi? Menarik? Menggoda?" potong Francis tak sabar.

Alfred mengernyit. "Yeaaah… dia cantik dan menarik… aku langsung jatuh cinta pada mata birunya yang sedingin es itu. Ah, betapa indahnya!" Alfred menghela napas dengan wajah bermimpi.

Arthur mengernyit. "Di mana tepatnya kau mengenal wanita ini? Dia kenalan lamamu?"

Alfred menggeleng. "Bukan," katanya. "Aku baru berkenalan dengannya dua hari yang lalu, saat berangkat dari Riverside ke New York!"

Francis bersiul. "Cinta pandangan pertama. Aah, _c'est romantique!_"

Arthur tertawa tanpa suara. "Cinta pandangan pertama? Yang benar saja, Alfred!"

Alfred menggeleng. "Aku serius, Iggy! Dia… oh, Natalia benar-benar cantik! Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita secantik itu!" cerita Alfred dengan semangat.

"Jadi namanya Natalia?" tanya Arthur dengan nada mencela.

"Yap!" angguk Alfred bersemangat—mata biru gelapnya mengerjap penuh cinta saat mengingat-ingat sosok wanita Belarussia yang menawan hatinya. "Dia benar-benar cantik. Maksudku, rambutnya halus sekali di punggung tanganku, wajahnya khas orang asing—dia orang Belarussia!—dan dia suka baca buku. Umm, dia memang tidak ramah sih, aku dikatai bajingan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya! Yah, memang sih aku mengganggunya terus, tapi kan itu demi mendapatkan perhatiannya! Nyahahaha!"

Francis tertawa. "Kedengarannya dia tidak seksi, ya, menyebut Alfred F. Jones seorang bajingan~"

Arthur mendelik padanya. "Akan lebih cocok kalau kau yang disebut bajingan, sebenarnya."

"Hei jangan begitu, dong," cibir Francis. "Aku lebih menyukai wanita yang memanggilku 'sayang' di pertemuan pertama. Itu baru seksi."

Arthur memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah, lalu kembali menatap Alfred. "Kenapa kau bisa tertarik pada wanita kasar yang menyebutmu bajingan?"

Alfred mengerjap, lalu menopang dagunya. "Kenapa, yaa…," dia mengingat-ingat sosok Natalia. Apa yang membuatnya tertarik? "Karena dia berbeda! Dia tidak seperti wanita-wanita lainnya!"

"Dan bagaimana tepatnya 'wanita-wanita lainnya' itu?" ledek Arthur. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun, bukan?"

Alfred tertawa. "Oh, _that's too harsh_, Iggy! Pokoknya, Natalia berbeda!" katanya bersikeras.

"Oke," angguk Francis kali ini. "Sudah sejauh apa perkembangannya, _mon ami_?"

"Aku sudah punya nomor teleponnya!" kata Alfred dengan bangga. "Aku mengantarnya pulang ke rumah kakaknya waktu sampai di stasiun Pennsylvania, lho! Benar-benar _Hero_ 'kan? Nyahahahaha~"

Francis menepuk pundak lelaki Amerika itu. "Kerja bagus! Selanjutnya kau tinggal—"

"—mengetahui asal-usulnya," potong Arthur dengan tenang. Alfred memandanginya bingung.

"Kau kan tidak tahu dia itu siapa. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai wanita yang tak jelas asal-usulnya? Lebih baik kauselidiki dululah," saran Arthur lalu menyesap teh panasnya lagi.

Alfred mengangguk-angguk. "Masuk akal juga. Baiklah!" tiba-tiba Alfred berdiri, membuat dua koleganya itu melongo.

"Terima kasih saran-sarannya, Francis dan Iggy! Nyaahahahaha~" Alfred mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu meraih ponselnya, dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Haloo, Natalia? Ini aku, Alfred _Hero_! Nyahahaha~ besok sore ada waktu?"

* * *

Natalia Arlovskaya tidak pernah kencan.

Tidak, bukan berarti tidak ada yang pernah mengajaknya kencan, tentu saja. Natalia tergolong wanita yang memiliki paras cantik dan tidak mudah dilupakan; hanya saja sifatnya yang terlalu mengintimidasi, sarkastik, dan dingin membuat sebagian besar orang enggan berurusan dengannya. Natalia seperti karang es di dasar laut kutub yang tak teraih oleh siapapun, karena cenderung menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Natalia tidak pernah suka berurusan dengan orang banyak, tetapi kali ini dia membuat pengecualian.

Kemarin sore, Alfred meneleponnya—dan oh, astaga suara laki-laki itu membuat jantungnya kocar-kacir!—bertanya padanya apakah dia ada waktu sore ini. Sebenarnya, Natalia berniat mencari pekerjaan baru di New York, tapi ya sudahlah. Itu bisa lain kali. Kakaknya, Ivan Braginski adalah seorang pemilik bar yang cukup sukses—tapi karena kesuksesannya sendiri, Ivan jadi tidak bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri dengan baik—dan Natalia masih bisa bergantung padanya, dan juga gajinya yang lalu sebagai jurnalis di Riverside terhitung cukup untuknya.

"Kenapa kau memberantaki lemarimu yang kemarin baru saja dirapikan, _da_, Natalia?"

Natalia menoleh sekilas pada Ivan yang menatapnya dengan heran. Adik perempuannya itu bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan jelas itu pemandangan baru untuknya. Natalia bukanlah gadis yang sentimentil, apalagi perasa. Dia takkan bertingkah aneh tanpa alasan.

"Aku sedang memilih pakaian," jawab Natalia singkat—tak berminat menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

"Untuk…?" Ivan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Natalia tidak menjawab, masih sibuk mencari-cari pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuk dipakainya bersama Alfred nanti. Absurd sekali berpikir bahwa dia ingin terlihat lebih di mata lelaki berkacamata yang baru dikenalnya kemarin lusa. Untuk apa juga sih, dia pusing hanya karena masalah pakaian? Kenapa dia peduli dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan Alfred?

Natalia sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Natalia?" panggil Ivan lagi. Natalia mendengus keras-keras dengan tak sabar, lalu menatap tajam kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku mau kencan," kata Natalia dengan judes—berusaha menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. "Puas?"

Ivan mengerjap kaget. "Kencan, _da_? Dengan siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Natalia mengernyit menatap baju-bajunya. Natalia bukan penggemar _fashion_, dan sekarang dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah menyangka di umurnya yang sudah duapuluh tujuh tahun, dia harus pusing dengan tetek-bengek kencan pertama layaknya anak remaja yang labil dan tersipu-sipu malu membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan saat kencan pertama.

Apa yang harus dipakainya? Kaus biru dengan rok panjang hitam? Hhhh, tidak-tidak-tidak. Penampilannya malah mirip orang yang hendak pergi ke perpustakaan, dan jelas Alfred takkan mengajaknya ke sana. Kaus putih _turtle-neck_ dengan celana denim? Tolong, ini musim dingin, dan dia bisa mati kedinginan dengan celana denim itu. Atau sekalian saja dia pakai _dress formal?!_

"Kau mau kencan dengan lelaki yang mengantarmu itu, _da_?" tebak Ivan tepat mengenai sasaran, tapi Natalia masih mengacuhkannya.

"Katakan padaku, _da_. Siapa namanya?" tanya Ivan tidak menyerah dengan sikap adiknya. Dia bersandar di ambang pintu, menyaksikan Natalia yang sibuk sendiri.

"Alfred," balas Natalia singkat dengan nada tidak sabar, masih mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Alfred. Amerika sekali," komentar Ivan. "Di mana kau berkenalan dengannya, _da_?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tak masalah bagi Ivan, dia akan mencecar adiknya itu.

"Apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Ivan lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Di mana ia tinggal? Maksudku, kawasan rumahku ini khusus untuk pendatang. Dan jelas si Alfred ini bukan pendatang."

Natalia menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau bersedia kencan dengannya?" tanya Ivan akhirnya.

Ivan mengenal Natalia seumur hidupnya, dan baru kali ini Natalia terlihat agak manusiawi menanggapi hal-hal duniawi yang sensitif semacam kencan atau apalah itu. Beberapa kali dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Natalia selalu terlihat jengah jika disukai lelaki, bahkan tak jarang teman Ivan sendiri mengakui ketertarikannya pada Natalia. Dia masih ingat, terakhir kali Natalia menolak seorang laki-laki adalah setengah tahun yang lalu. Natalia, tentu saja, menolaknya dengan todongan pisau dan kata-kata ancaman agar tidak mengganggunya lagi. Mengerikan, bukan? Karena itulah Ivan merasa aneh bercampur curiga terhadap kesediaan adik perempuannya itu terhadap lelaki yang kata Natalia akan datang sebentar lagi.

Natalia menghentikan acara mengobrak-abrik lemarinya—dan seketika suasana menjadi hening, dan Ivan bisa merasakan atmosfer yang aneh dari adik perempuannya itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Natalia, karena rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Natali—"

Ivan melotot, mendadak menyadari sesuatu, lalu segera keluar dari sana, dan menutup pintu kamar adiknya itu secepat kilat.

**BRAK!**

**JLEB!**

Dan di belakang pintu itu, satu pisau belati menancap di badan pintu. Dan pastinya akan mengenai Ivan jika lelaki itu tidak segera keluar.

Ekstrim, memang. Tapi itulah Natalia.

Setelah merasa kakaknya itu takkan mengganggunya lagi, Natalia menghela napas keras-keras. Dia tidak suka ditanyai tentang kehidupan pribadinya, siapapun itu dia tidak suka. Natalia nyaris putus asa menatap tumpukan baju di atas kasurnya, dan melihat ke arah jam. Oke, sepuluh menit lagi Alfred akan datang, dan dia masih belum bisa menentukan baju mana yang akan dipakainya.

Lalu pandangannya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan sebuah foto—dirinya dan seorang perempuan yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja perempuan itu berambut pendek, dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang cemerlang—berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri yang bereskpresi datar dan dingin seperti biasanya, dan ada Ivan di tengah-tengah mereka sedang tersenyum tipis. Perempuan itu tampak cantik dengan _dress_ putih feminin yang panjang santai dan mantel ungu muda yang terkesan lembut.

Natalia kembali menatap lemarinya.

Mendadak dia tahu apa yang harus dikenakannya.

* * *

Sembari bersiul-siul senang, Alfred membelokan mobilnya ke gerbang perumahan yang dikunjunginya dua hari yang lalu untuk mengantar Natalia. Ah, membayangkan ini adalah kencan membuatnya semakin girang saja. Malu? Alfred F. Jones tidak pernah merasa malu atau gugup. Rasa percaya dirinya lumayan tinggi, oke ralat. Sangat tinggi, dan karena itulah dia tidak keberatan menjadi pusat perhatian dan harus berbicara di depan banyak orang. Dia selalu berpikir positif, dan memercayai bahwa hasilnya juga akan positif.

Suasana di Yardley Avenue memang tentram dan tenang. Diam-diam, Alfred memberikan nilai delapanpuluh lima untuk tempat ini. Yardley Avenue memang perumahan yang khusus ditinggali orang-orang asing; kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang Asia dan Eropa. Arthur, temannya juga tinggal di perumahan ini. Lelaki Inggris itu hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumah kakak Natalia, dan karena itulah Alfred mengenali alamat yang diberikan Natalia.

Akhirnya tibalah Alfred di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan pagar yang terbuat dari kayu yang dicat hitam. Rumah kakak Natalia. Alfred cukup menyukai desain rumah itu, terkesan sederhana, tapi hangat dengan jendela-jendela besar yang ditutupi gorden oranye, terlihat mencolok dan indah di matanya.

Alfred memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah itu, lalu memencet bel.

"Yohoooo, Nataliaaaaa!" panggil Alfred dengan cengiran lebar.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan yang menyambut Alfred adalah lelaki dengan tubuh setinggi seratus delapanpuluh delapan sentimeter dan berisi. Lelaki itu memiliki mata yang sama dengan Natalia—hanya saja lelaki itu menampakkan senyuman yang cukup ramah.

"Kau pasti Alfred, _da_?" tanya Ivan menebak—lalu diam-diam menilai lelaki yang akan mengencani adiknya itu.

"Halo!" sapa Alfred riang, lalu menjabat tangan lelaki bertubuh besar itu. Dia memang tahu orang Russia tinggi-tinggi dan bertubuh gigantisme, jadi dia tidak kaget melihatnya. "Kau pasti kakaknya Natalia!"

"Namaku Ivan Braginski," Ivan masih tersenyum ramah. "Natalia akan siap sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja, _da?_"

"_No problem,"_ Alfred mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang Ivan—dan mata Alfred melebar.

Natalia luar biasa cantik dengan pita ungu tua yang menjadi bando di rambut _platinum blonde_-nya yang panjang dan halus, _make up _tipis yang tidak terlalu mencolok, mantel ungu muda yang membalut tubuh rampingnya dengan baju putih terusan yang tampak santai dan hangat, serta sepatu _boot_ hitam khusus untuk musim dingin. Aroma wangi _citrus _yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Alfred nyaris lupa diri dia berada di bumi.

Astaga.

"_Oh my Gosh…" _bisik Alfred tanpa sadar. Francis jelas akan menyesali perkataannya yang menyebut Natalia tidak seksi—_well_, seksi tidak melulu harus tentang baju yang terbuka, bukan?

"A-apa?" jutek Natalia—walau dia tidak bisa menutupi semburat merah di pipinya karena malu.

"_You're just sooo beautiful!"_ puji Alfred setulus hatinya. Dia tidak berkedip.

"Dia benar, _da_," senyum Ivan. "Kau cantik, Natalia."

Natalia memutar kedua bola matanya dengan sinis, walau dalam hati dia merasa senang—yah, wanita mana yang tidak suka dipuji cantik?—dia memasang tampang sedingin dan sejutek mungkin. "Kita berangkat?"

"Tentu, tentu!" angguk Alfred cepat-cepat, lalu menyalami Ivan. "Kami berangkat dulu, ya!"

"Tentu, _da_," Ivan tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Alfred menggandeng tangan Natalia—yang anehnya tidak ditampik oleh gadis itu. Ivan tersenyum penuh arti saat Alfred membukakan pintu untuk adiknya, dan melambai sekali lagi pada Ivan—yang langsung dibalasnya.

Saat mobil Alfred melaju, Ivan menghela napasnya. Dia tersenyum getir, lalu memandang langit yang kelabu masih menurunkan titik-titik putih salju.

"Natalia sudah dewasa, _da_. Tidakkah kau melihatnya juga dari sana, kak Yekaterina?"

**To be Continue**

**Ini terhitung panjang gak sih? *nanya dulu* #dor.**

** Well, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah ngereview fic hetero yang rada jarang ya di fandom ini :'D HUEHEHE. #heh. **

**Review please? :)**

**V**

**V**


	3. His Dreams

**Halooo :'D setelah sekian lama saya nggak update ini, akhirnya update juga! YEAAAY! #plok. Ayooo mana kelas 12 yang jadi pejuang SBMPTN kemaren? :'D soal-soalnya sasuga ya wkwkwk. Semoga kita semua keterima dan lolos buat PTN deh ya :'3 aminaminaminnn. Btw selamat juga buat peserta UN SMP 2014 yang lulus :'3 semoga masuk SMA/K yang diinginkan yaa!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Some Dreams on His Eyes**

a HETALIA FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Hidekaz Himaruya

A special fanfiction for **nacchandroid**. Maap kalo jelek, Sayang :')

WARNING!

Abal, (maybe) OOC, death-chara, typo(s), etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian lelaki itu menceritakan tentang mimpinya.

Natalia tidak bisa berhenti berkata pada dirinya bahwa lelaki itu begitu memesona. Tidak, bukan dari penampilannya. Bisa dibilang, sebenarnya Alfred tidak bisa disebut lelaki yang tampan—tapi tentu tidak jelek. Alfred F. Jones sangat menarik, dan itulah yang membuat Natalia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya walau hanya sedetik. Alfred bercerita tidak hanya dengan kata-kata dan bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak, tapi dari mata, bahasa tubuh, dan gerak-geriknya yang luwes dan berkharisma. Terkadang Natalia memandangnya benar-benar mirip dengan John F. Kennedy; tapi tentu saja, Alfred adalah versi jauh lebih muda dan tentunya... lebih menarik.

Setengah tahun sudah berlalu begitu saja—terasa cepat, dan Natalia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi New York sebagai kota yang kosmopolitan pada waktu siang, dan gemerlapan di malam hari. Cantik, sibuk, dan kompleks di saat yang bersamaan. Bukannya Belarussia tidak indah, hanya saja, New York dan Amerika menyajikan sesuatu yang baru untuknya selain salju dan musim dingin.

"Aku selalu ingin menciptakan dunia tanpa perang," cerita Alfred kemudian—Natalia tidak mengatakan apapun (seperti biasa) dan hanya berjalan di samping lelaki itu dengan tenang. Musim semi sudah di penghujung waktu, dan udara sejuknya bertambah dingin di malam hari ini. Wangi dedaunan yang meranggas sudah tercium di sana-sini, menciptakan perasaan hangat dan _familiar._ Plang-plang pertokoan sudah mulai bersiap mengganti tulisan 'diskon musim semi' ke 'diskon musim panas' sebentar lagi. Riverside, jelas tidak pernah sesemarak ini merayakan pergantian musim.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Natalia.

Dan bertambah indah karena sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Menurutku, perang itu pelanggaran HAM yang terberat," kata Alfred dengan nada simpatik. "Maksudku, bukankah sangat tidak etis bertengkar di tengah-tengah orang yang kelaparan di Afrika? Atau mencoba menaklukan orang-orang Nigeria di saat mereka sendiri masih hidup dengan primitif? Menurutku, itu sangat tidak _Hero_!"

Natalia tersenyum kecil. Pikiran sederhana penuh perhatian yang membuatnya tersentuh takkan pernah terasa cukup. Alfred ternyata memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi—sebuah sifat yang sangat jarang ditemukan pada orang-orang Amerika yang rata-rata individualis—Natalia sendiri dibesarkan di negara sosialis-komunis yang memaksa seluruh rakyatnya merasakan sama rasa dan sama rata. Tidak ada stratifikasi sosial, tidak ada mobilitas sosial. Semua sama rasa dan karsa. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bakalan ada orang lain yang nasibnya jauh lebih menyedihkan dibanding itu semua.

Tapi Alfred selalu berpikir ke depan.

"Aku juga selalu ingin mengunjungi mereka," kata Alfred lagi. "Maksudku, menolong orang jelas tidak salah, bukan? Aku selalu merasa iba kepada orang-orang yang belum pernah merasakan _hamburger_! Oh, _sheesh_! Mereka tidak tahu surga duniawi apa yang mereka lewatkan!"

Tawa Natalia nyaris menyembur melihat ekspresi horror yang ada di wajah Alfred. Satu fakta lagi tentang lelaki itu; maniak _hamburger_. Atau makanan-makanan _junk-food_ lainnya. Sebagai perempuan, jelas Natalia paling menghindari makanan-makanan sejenis itu karena berat badan akan menambah dengan cepat, atau kulit akan berminyak dan semacamnya.

Tapi saat bersama Alfred, Natalia rela menekan ketidakinginannya menjadi sebuah pemakluman yang wajar.

Entah kenapa Natalia melakukan itu. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah berkorban apa-apa demi orang lain.

"Pemikiran yang bodoh," ketus Natalia—untuk menekan keinginannya untuk tertawa— "tahu dari mana kau orang-orang itu akan merasa beruntung hanya dengan memakan _hamburger_ yang bisa membuat berat badanmu mirip dengan beruang?"

"_Hey,_ _stop right there, girl_!" Alfred mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan wajah Natalia. "Tidak ada buktinya 'kan? Buktinya berat badanku tidak mirip dengan beruang tuh!" kekeh Alfred—membuat Natalia tersenyum tipis. "Yah," Alfred menepuk perutnya sendiri dengan cemas. "Setidaknya kelihatannya begitulah."

Oh gawat, dia benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Masa?" sindir Natalia pedas-pedas.

"_Of course!_" kata Alfred. "Begini-begini, aku _sixpack_, lho! Mau lihat?"

Dan satu sepakan mendarat di kaki Alfred.

* * *

Awalnya, Alfred memang tidak mengerti Natalia Arlovskaya.

Wanita itu memang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Natalia memang cantik—cantik sekali, malahan—tapi jelas sifatnya tidak sama dengan wajah rupawan itu. Natalia jelas jauh dari kata perasa, karena gadis itu bertindak sesuai dengan _mood_nya—yang akan menyalak saat sedang buruk, dan pendiam saat _mood_nya sedang netral atau baik—Natalia juga bukan orang yang _extrovert_ seperti dirinya. Gadis itu lebih suka memendam apa yang dirasakannya, dingin, acuh, dan menyeramkan karena membawa pisau belati ke mana-mana (entah karena dia parnoan atau semacamnya, Alfred tidak berminat untuk mencaritahu sama sekali). Bagi sebagian besar orang, mungkin Natalia adalah wanita yang menyeramkan dan pantas untuk dihindari. Tapi bagi Alfred, Natalia adalah paradigma yang unik karena menantang.

Dan Alfred F. Jones menyukai tantangan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Alfred mulai mengerti dan mengenal wanita itu. Berkewarganegaraan Belarussia, lalu pindah ke Russia karena perceraian kedua orangtuanya, dan akhirnya tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya di sana. Natalia juga bercerita bahwa dulu ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang ceria dan periang (Alfred agak mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan tertarik. Bagaimana bisa Natalia Arlovskaya yang dingin memiliki kakak perempuan yang periang?) bernama Yekaterina yang sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Alfred takkan melupakan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

Natalia bercerita, kakaknya itu—Yekaterina—adalah seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Yekaterina rela membuang mimpinya untuk menduduki kursi kuliah dan bersedia bekerja untuk dirinya dan Ivan. Sampai akhirnya Ivan berhasil membuka bar yang cukup ternama, dan akhirnya pindah ke Amerika untuk bisnisnya itu. Sementara Natalia akhirnya menjadi jurnalis di Riverside.

Dan saat itulah kakak perempuan mereka telah tiada untuk selamanya.

"Dia seperti menunggu," cerita Natalia waktu itu. Memandangi sungai yang jernih di bawah jembatan yang mereka pijak. "Agar aku dan kak Ivan menjadi orang yang berhasil, kemudian dia pergi…" Natalia mengerjap. Ada satu daun jatuh di air jernih itu, kemudian menggenang.

"Hmm," Alfred mengangguk-angguk. "_I see_. Tapi kecelakaan lalu lintas itu murni karena ketidak sengajaan, bukan?"

Natalia mengangguk. "Ya. Awalnya aku rasa juga begitu," kata Natalia pelan. "Tapi waktunya tepat sekali. Ketika aku dan kak Ivan berniat mencari hal yang lebih baik untuk kami—dan saat kami berhasil, ketika itu pula kak Yekaterina pergi. Tanpa sepatah kata terakhir. Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk aku dan kak Ivan membalas jasanya…"

Suara Natalia sedikit tersendat—dan Alfred tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membuat wajah wanita itu tidak bersedih lagi. Alfred jauh lebih menyukai wajah Natalia yang dingin dan sinis dibandingkan wajah yang penuh duka seperti itu.

"Dia memang berisik," bisik Natalia lagi, dengan ekspresi nelangsa mengingat wajah cantik kakaknya itu. "Menyebalkan, pengganggu, suka mencubiti pipiku seenaknya, dan dia tidak takut pada pisau belatiku," kata Natalia. Tapi makin lama, wajah ayu itu memerah karena emosi di hatinya. "... tapi aku sayang dia..."

Sebagai seorang reporter, Alfred tentu telah melihat banyak hal, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung—membuatnya menjadi orang yang memiliki jiwa sosial tinggi, dan tentu saja, membuatnya memiliki banyak mimpi.

Alfred bermimpi dunia tanpa perang.

Alfred bermimpi memberi makan orang-orang kelaparan di Afrika.

Alfred bermimpi dunia yang berpaham liberal.

Alfred bermimpi menjadi _superhero_ untuk menyelamatkan warga dunia.

Dan kini…

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu tanpa ragu, ia merangkul wanita itu—yang terkesikap kaget menatapnya. Alfred menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala bersurai _platinum blonde_ itu dengan tenang.

Kini dia punya mimpi yang baru.

Alfred bermimpi menjadi _satu-satunya_ alasan Natalia Arlovskaya untuk tersenyum.

Bolehkah?

"Natalia, tersenyumlah," kata Alfred dengan suara dalam. "Natalia cantik sekali jika tersenyum…"

Terdengar dengusan Natalia. Walau tentu saja, gadis itu berusaha menutupi perasaannya. "Kau merayuku?"

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Tidak. _That's the truth_," ditatapnya wanita yang menjadi tambatan hatinya untuk saat ini. Mata Natalia yang besar menghujam langsung ke iris biru Alfred yang cerah. "Setiap _Hero_ pasti punya seorang _heroine_ di hatinya," kata Alfred lagi—kali ini menggenggam erat-erat jemari putih gadis itu. "Natalia sudah menjadi _heroine_ di hati Alfred sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Natalia mendengus, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan—walau sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya. "Maksudmu, saat aku menyebutmu bajingan?"

Alfred tertawa keras-keras. "Hahaha, astaga!" kekeh Alfred. "Kau masih ingat rupanya. Sebenarnya, kenapa Natalia menyebutku bajingan? Apa aku terlalu mengganggu?"

Natalia mendelik padanya dengan jutek. "Sebenarnya, tampangmu saja sudah menunjukkan betapa mengganggunya dirimu." Natalia melipat tangannya di dada. "Bahkan kalau bisa, aku akan melemparmu ke luar kereta."

Alfred mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan spontan meraba-raba wajahnya. "_Really?_ Kalau begitu, kok Arthur tidak pernah mengomentari wajahku, ya? _Well_, tapi dia memang sering marah-marah kalau berada di dekatku, sih…"

Natalia menahan tawanya. "Tolol, itu artinya kau memang mengganggu di manapun kau berada."

Alfred terkekeh, "Yah, mau diapakan lagi? Habis, waktu aku melihatmu sendirian duduk di sana, aku langsung duduk di dekat Natalia tanpa berpikir lagi!" jelas Alfred.

Natalia berdecak. "Aku tidak bertanya apa alasanmu, Bodoh."

Alfred mengangkat bahunya sambil nyengir lebar-lebar. "Tapi, Natalia senang kan ditemani olehku? Ya kan?" cecar Alfred.

Natalia menatap Alfred dengan tajam dan galak. "Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga, tahu?"

Tawa Alfred meledak lagi. Yap, hanya Alfred yang bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat orang lain menganggap tatapan dan ancaman Natalia sangat menakutkan. Natalia tidak mengerti pola pikir lelaki itu, sungguh. Kenapa dia ditertawakan? Memangnya dia sedang melawak? Diperlakukan seperti pelawak atau badut jelas tidak menghibur Natalia.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" desis Natalia tak senang.

"Oh _sorry, sorry_," Alfred berdeham. "Setiap kali Natalia mengancam akan membunuhku, aku selalu merasa Natalia imut sekali."

Hidung Natalia mengernyit. Dia tidak pernah disebut 'imut' sebelumnya. Wajah heran Natalia aneh sekali; sejak kapan ada orang yang menganggapnya 'imut' itu? Imut itu bukannya sebutan untuk hal-hal yang lucu dan manis? _Hueeek_. Natalia hampir muntah membayangkan apa yang ada di kepalanya tentang definisi 'imut' itu.

Lagipula, istilah macam apa itu?!

"Imut?" kata Natalia membeo dengan nada yang benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Ya," angguk Alfred tanpa rasa curiga pada nada suara Natalia. "Aku merasa, sebenarnya yang ingin Natalia katakan adalah hal yang sebaliknya. Atau hanya perasaanku saja, ya?"

**Deg.**

Merasa kata-kata itu tepat sasaran, Natalia menatap Alfred dengan dingin. "Sok tahu kau, dasar masokis."

Alfred terkekeh. "Kalau kukatakan, aku mencintaimu, apakah Natalia akan tetap memandangku seperti itu?"

Kali ini Natalia mengerjap dan menganga.

Apa katanya?

"Apa?" gagap Natalia tak memercayai pendengarannya. Dipandanginya Alfred yang tiba-tiba memiliki aura yang sangat menenangkannya.

Dia tidak bermimpi, bukan?

"_I love you_," tatapan Alfred berubah lembut dan intens. Matanya yang biru menelusuri wajah cantik di hadapannya. "_You have stolen my heart_, Natalia Arlovskaya…"

Jantung Natalia bertalu-talu dengan cepat—membuat peredaran darahnya memompa lebih cepat ke wajahnya yang kini mulai panas dan memerah. Napasnya memburu tatkala dirasakannya Alfred menatapnya dalam-dalam, seolah mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia merasakan dirinya demam, tapi tentu saja tidak. Ini perasaan asing yang pertama kali melandanya seumur hidupnya sebagai wanita.

Seperti… sebuah _euphoria_… dan kehangatan yang bersatu dalam kesederhanaan bernama…

Cinta?

"Natalia?" panggil Alfred berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu yang malah memandanginya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Kau kenapa?"

"H-harusnya aku yang bertanya, brengsek," cela Natalia—berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. "Apa maksud perkataanmu? Kau bercanda?"

Alfred tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Natalia. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Tentu saja tidak, Alfred benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Dan Natalia tentu saja tahu akan hal itu. Tapi ini semua terlalu aneh dan asing untuknya.

Dia tidak pernah… merasa dicintai sebesar ini.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"A-aku…," Natalia mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Aku—"

Ucapannya terputus saat kedua belah bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Alfred yang menguncinya dengan lembut—dan Natalia memejamkan matanya.

Ada yang membuncah di dadanya.

Sebuah perasaan bahagia yang teramat sangat memabukkan.

"Katanya," Alfred berkata dengan suara berat di depan wajah cantik itu. "Saat kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan kata-kata, kau bisa mengungkapkannya dengan perbuatan…," Alfred tertawa kecil. "Wajah Natalia terlihat cantik sekali dari dekat! Nyahaha."

Natalia masih tidak bisa berkata-kata—dia memandangi lelaki itu, lalu memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

Dia jatuh cinta.

"Ah, _fireworks!_" seru Alfred sambil menunjuk langit—membuat Natalia ikut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang ditunjuk Alfred. Binar-binar berwarna-warni menghiasi langit hitam tak berbintang membentuk berbagai bentuk di atas sana. Suara riuh orang-orang terdengar, dan aktivitas orang-orang berhenti untuk sementara.

Natalia memandangi langit dengan terpana.

Indah sekali…

"Pergantian musim selalu indah, ya?" kekeh Alfred. "Aku sangat menikmatinya!" dia menatap Natalia lagi. _"Thank you…"_

_You're welcome, Alfred._

Alih-alih mengatakannya, Natalia malah memelototi lelaki itu sambil menodongkan pisau belatinya. "B-brengsek, kurang ajar kau, dasar mesum! Kata siapa kau boleh menciumku?!"

Alfred tertawa lepas, lalu memeluk wanita_nya _erat-erat.

Dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu.

**To be continue**

**Sebenernya saya ngerasa chapter ini kependekan, iya gak sih :'D #plak. Tapi emang lagi kurang bisa ngungkapin isi hati sih nih aduh *elus dada* maap yak. Saya janji chapter empatnya bakalan lebih panjang dari ini :'D**

**Review, please? ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
